A Rosebird Mother's Day
by Scrottimus
Summary: Very late Mother's Day. AU of my story, The Legend Reborn. But yeah, It's as the title says.


A/N: Italics=thoughts and reading in head.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping filled the island of Patch. They flew in the air without a care in the world. The sky was clear and blue. Sounds of water gently crashing against the island's cliff face. Yes, today was a beautiful day on Patch and every resident on the island was enjoying the day. All, except for one.

Standing in front a small, gray grave was a woman clad in red and black. Her black hair swayed gently with the spring breeze. Her ink black feathers from her wing ruffling under the soft touch of the wind. Raven Branwen had been standing in front of this grave for an hour now. She had just returned from the tribe. She was going to go to her house first, but she decided against it as she felt that she needed to be alone for a small while.

The avian faunus had started to step forward. Her face growing more somber with each step. Finally, coming up to the headstone, she place her hand on top of it. "It's been a little while. Hasn't it Tai?" She lamented. "Sorry I haven't been visiting as much as I could. Been kinda busy. I have started taking control of the tribe. We have been going around and hunting down those White Fang bastards." Raven balled her fists. The utter mention of their name was enough to get her blood boiling.

The black-haired woman closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Once she calmed herself, she opened her eyes to look back down at her past lover's grave. "They aren't the only problem though. There is also a woman named Salem that is trying to bring destruction to Remnant. I have been doing all I can to stop her, but as usual, Qrow and that Brotherhood don't wish to listen to me. Unfortunately, as the years go on, it's looking like Yang will have to be the one who puts an end to this." She paused. Putting a hand over her face, she could practically hear Taiyang crying to her about how their daughter shouldn't be involved. "I know Tai. I don't want her to be in this, but it seems that it is fated to be. Ha! I don't even believe in fate or destiny."

The soon to be tribe leader casted her eyes down. A wave of sorrow passed through her. "Listen, I just want to let you know that I am doing everything I can so Yang won't get involved in this whole ugly mess. However, there is only so much I can do. There is also the fact that our daughter is the Phoenix. Of course those idiots still don't believe that she is the reincarnation of a god. Even though she grew a golden wing and had part of her powers awakened on that day." The faunus swallowed hard. "That day I found you dead and Yang buried underneath the debris of our house. I-I should never have left to go on that mission."

Raven began to grit her teeth. "I didn't tell you I was going on that mission since it was supposed to be secret. I was always going to come back." She put her hand on her forehead. "I could have saved you. If only I had never taken that damned wetwork mission. I don't care if I was able to complete it and kill one of Salem's subordinates. I would have much rather stayed. Missing a year of seeing Yang grow hurt." She began to grip the headstone tighter. Even though she was feeling an assortment of emotions that made her want to lash out, she kept herself in check. Raven didn't want to damage the grave after all.

Sighing, she brought her head back up. A deep frown was fixed on her. "For some time I had wondered why the White Fang came to attack you and Yang. I thought it was because the radicalized faction of it had somehow found out that Yang was a half breed and decided to try to kill her. After all, they hate half breeds about as much as they hate humans. But that's not it. I found out the reason was because Salem. She somehow found out what I did and used her influence on the radicals and had them attack you guys."

Raven sighed. She removed her hand. The ravenette felt that she had stayed long enough. She had told Summer that she would be back today and she didn't want to make her worry. Or Yang and Ruby for that fact. She turned around and began to walk back to her home. Just before she stepped into the forest, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at Taiyang's grave. "I swear it Tai. I will avenge you. I'll keep them safe. I won't let what happened five years ago happen again." And with that, Raven started walking back to her and Summer's home. A small smile formed on her lips. She already knew the two sisters would excited when she finally got back.

After unlocking the door, Raven walked in and closed it behind her. "I'm back!" She yelled.

Just as the words left her mouth, she smirked when she heard the pitter patter of tiny feet rushing toward her. She watched as a blonde girl with pig tails bound the corner from where the kitchen was. Yang came running at her with a wild grin plastered on her face. Her small, golden wing flapping in sheer happiness. Just a few feet behind her was her half-sister Ruby. Ruby's face mimicked her older sister's. The two were clearly ecstatic to see her back.

Raven bent down on one knee and held her arms open as both children crashed into her. She gently wrapped her arms around them. They were both jumping up and down in her arms. Neither of them could hold in their excitement as they squealed in delight of having her back.

"Yay! Mama's back!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yeah! Mama's back! Mama's back!" Ruby squealed.

Raven chuckled. She looked up to see Summer smiling down at her. Her silver eyes shining with joy. "Welcome back, Raven. I missed you. We all did."

Raven stood up. She ruffled both of her daughter's hair. They giggled. The avian faunus walked over to her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a small kiss. After they parted, scarlet locked with pools of silver. "Missed you as well. All of you." She said gently.

"Ah!" Summer exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "I believe the girls have something to show you Raven. They've been working on their projects for several days." The short woman turned over to her daughter's. "Come now girls. Why don't you show Mama what you've made for her."

"Okay Mommy!" The sisters said in unison. They both dashed up the stairs. Both giggling and laughing as they raced each other to their rooms.

Raven raised single black brow. "They made me something? What exactly is the occasion for this?"

Summer chuckled in her hand. "You'll see dear."

Both Ruby and Yang came running down. The two sisters came up to the female faunus with their hands behind their backs.

Yang looked over to Ruby. "You can give yours first Ruby."

Ruby looked excitedly at Yang. "Really? Okay!" She produced a paper and held it up to the ravenette.

Raven took Ruby's gift. She flipped the paper over to see macaroni glued onto it. There were different colored rainbows around the macaroni, with sprinkles of glitter lining each one. The bits of pasta were colored in pinks and reds. They were arranged to say 'Happy Mother's Day Mama! I love you!' Raven chuckled. She thought it was rather cute. The swordswoman bent down on one knee and embraced Ruby. All though Ruby did not come from her, she still thought of her as her own. "Thank you. I'll make sure I put this in a safe place."

Once Raven let go of Ruby, she watched as the blonde girl come up to her. Her daughter produced a rather colorful card. She gently grabbed Yang's gift. Raven could tell that Yang colored the card with crayons. Once she opened it she was greeted with a picture of herself, Summer, Qrow, Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang holding hands and smiling. They were all standing outside of their home. Her daughter had drawn the sun. the lawn, and the forest. Raven was actually fairly impressed. The drawings were good for a seven year old.

Raven's smile started to fade when she looked over to the right side of the card to see that her daughter had written something.

" _Mama, I know that sometimes you feel really sad because of what happened to Daddy. You don't have to feel so sad Mama. Daddy wouldn't want that. Daddy would want you to be happy because he loves you._ " Raven paused her reading when she looked at a picture of Yang hugging her while she was in her raven form. She continued reading when she spotted more words beneath the picture. " _I love you Mama. So please don't be sad. Happy Mother's Day!_ "

Raven moved the card to see Yang nervously twiddling her thumbs. She watched her daughter look up at her shyly. The faunus smiled and wrapped her arms around the tiny blonde girl. She placed a small kiss right on the crown her daughter's head. Raven pulled away and looked down at Yang. "Thank you Yang. It's wonderful."

"Really? You like it?"

"I sure do kiddo."

Yang jumped in joy. "Yay!"

Summer smiled sweetly at the scene before her. Just before she was going to comment, she heard a ding coming from the kitchen. "Oh! I'd best go and check on the cookies. Don't want them to burn."

Once Summer turned the into the kitchen, Raven stood up and look to her daughters. "Girls. I need your help with something. But you can't tell Mommy. This is a super top secret mission."

Ruby gasped as she brought her hands to her chest. She looked toward her older sister and said " Yang! A super top secret. That's like, the toppiest of all secrets!"

Yang nodded as she put on her adorable serious face. "That's right! And it's super! That's how you know it's important!" Yang looked upon her mother. Her scarlet colored eyes locking with her mother's. "Okay Mama. We promise we won't tell Mommy. What do we do?"

"Well, we are going to go to Vale and you guys are going to help me find something for Mommy. It'll be our gift to her."

Both girls put their hands up. "Yes Mama!" They said in unison.

Raven walked over to the kitchen. "Summer. I'm taking the children to Vale. We'll be back soon."

Summer pouted. "But what about the cookies?"

The taller woman chuckled. She had always known that her lover had a particular obsession with cookies. Ruby was no exception as she had gained her mother's love for those sugary delights. "Don't worry Summer. We'll be back soon enough to enjoy them."

"Well, alright. Just be careful."

The ravenette snorted. "Who do I look like too you? Qrow? We'll be fine." She said playfully.

"Oh hush. He's not THAT bad."

Raven shook her head. She made her way to the door where the sisters were ready to go. Opening the door, Ruby and Yang ran out like a pair of boarbatusks. So far, this day was turning out to be much better than yesterday.

* * *

After an hour of waiting for her family to come back, Summer heard the front door open and close. She went to greet her family. Her legs were immediately assaulted by her daughters. The brunette laughed. "Whoa. What's the rush girls?"

"Mommy come on!" Ruby squealed.

"Mommy, we got something to show you!" Yang yelled excitedly.

Summer chuckled as she let herself be pushed towards Raven. She eyed her lover with a raised brow. "I hear from very reliable sources that there is something for me to see."

"You would be correct. There is something indeed for you to see." Raven produced a small, black rectangular box. She placed it in Summer's waiting hands.

The petite woman opened the box. She gasped. She pulled out a beautiful silver locket. It had a few rubies and emeralds on the front and back dotted around both centers. "Oh my. Raven. This is absolutely gorgeous."

"Don't give me credit for that. The girls were the ones who picked that out."

Summer turned to her daughter's. She scooped them up in a big hug and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She watched as the girls giggle and return the hug. She felt the blonde's tiny, golden wing curl around her.

"We love you Mommy! Happy Mother's day!" Both sisters said at the same time. They both kissed Summer's cheeks.

Summer put the both girls down. "Why don't you girls go to the kitchen. There's still a whole batch of cookies there waiting to be eaten!" She watched as both Yang and Ruby raced each other to the kitchen. The silver-eyed woman smiled as she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist and felt lips on the side of her cheek. "Thank you Raven."

"Like I said, It was the girls who picked it. I just bought it."

Summer turned in the taller woman's arms to meet her gaze. "Still, it was your idea I bet."

"Ruby! Don't eat them yet. We need milk first silly!" Yang yelled.

"But Yaaaaaang. I want cookies now!" Ruby whined.

Both Raven and Summer laughed.

Raven turned towards her lover. "Well, I guess I'd better go in there before those little monsters eat all of the cookies."

"Yes. You know how fast they gobble them up!"

The black-haired woman nuzzled her nose into Summer's hair. "I love you." She cooed softly in her lover's ear.

"I love you too."

Both women pulled away and shared a loving kiss. Afterwards, Raven walked towards the kitchen. " _What wonderful day today is. I only wish this could last forever._ " She paused as she watched Ruby laughing at her sister holding two cookies to her lips, acting like a duck. " _The war is coming. Enjoy your childhood girls. This won't last forever._ " She looked toward Yang. Her red eyes glowed. " _Cherish these moments Yang. I will do all I can to try to make sure this war does not happen, but it seems it will come anyway. And if it does come, your hidden powers will be needed. The power of the Phoenix will be the thing that saves us all. So cherish these days my sweet daughter, for soon, your training will begin._ "

Shaking her head, Raven walked to the table. "Hey now! Don't eat all of them. I want some too.!"

* * *

A/N: So here is a VERY late Mother's Day AU of The Legend Reborn story that I'm doing. To the readers of that story, sorry it's been taking some time. I have literally scrapped chapter 11 like 4 times now and life is insistent on getting in the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute little oneshot. Till chapter 1. BYE!

P.S. Super excited about Stormblood! Can't wait to play Samurai.


End file.
